Are You Single?
by Bored Konoha Kunoichi
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. "Are you my friend?" "Yeah, Ino" "Are you a girl?" "maybe," "Finally- are you single?" "er, no..." "Congratulations, Saku- WHAT!" and she found out. Valentine's Day fic


**A/N:** Hi, everyone!! What's up? So yeah, HAPPY **BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY**!!!! You know, being the procrastinator I am, I had this story in mind for a while- but was, as usual, too lazy to type it up beforehand, and now I'm submitting it like four days after Valentine's Day…XD but hey, better late than never!!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm a KOREAN _**GIRL,**_ thank you very much, not a Japanese guy with amazing artistic skillz that I shall never match up to…(if I DID own Naruto, SASUKE would've pulled out Itachi's god damn eyes already, would've beaten the weasel, and would be by Sakura's side frenching her in front of Naruto. MWAHAHA!! j/k XD)

**Warnings: **THERE ARE BARELY AANY SWEARING IN THIS. **I SWEAR.**But yeah, rated T for language and themes- though this is pretty mild compared to my other ones. Meh, who cares.

I am NOT Amercan- and this was written from about 10PM to midnight or so, meaning I was tired and high off of sugar and wasn't in the right mind, so expect some grammar/spelling mistakes. Sorry if there aren't "some", but a lot!!!

**Dedicated to ALL MY READERS!!!**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR SUPPORTING ME!!!**

**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!

* * *

**

Eight-year old Haruno Sakura sat on a swing, her head bent towards the ground.

She gave the ground a few futile kicks, and let the swing gently sway with the wind. After all, she did not feel like soaring to the sky today.

A cute expression between a pout and a frown made its way across her face as Sakura stared at her right hand.

There, a small piece of milk chocolate wrapped in pastel blue lay, half-melted and wrinkled.

She closed her hand into a tight fist, wishing that the action could make the chocolate disappear from her hands and land inside the pockets of a certain Uchiha.

_I couldn't give it to him in the end,_ Sakura thought as she raised her teary eyes to witness the flamboyant hues of violet, aqua and magenta merging together to indicate that the day was ending. _February 14__th__, to be exact._

_It's already evening,_ she sighed, _there's no way I would be able to reach him._

Suddenly, pretty pastel blue filled her vision.

"Hey!!"

And the next thing she knew, she was no longer on the swing, and the smell of raw Earth filled her nostril.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sakura! I did not mean to do that at all! I just wanted to surprise you, then, er, are you okay?" came a panicked voice.

Sakura was helped up, and as she dusted her face and cloth, she finally saw who had (accidentally) pushed her.

"Ino-chan?" she questioned, then smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Eh, well, I was looking for you," Ino scratched her cheek, then pumped her fist in the air, "I knew I'd find you here! Ha, I was right!"

Sakura giggled at her friend's actions. _But why was she looking for me?_

"Anyways, Sakura, are you my friend?" Ino asked.

This completely puzzled Sakura- _wasn't she her friend? __Was __Ino__ doubting__ her?_

"Of course, Ino-chan! Why wouldn't I be?"

Ino grinned slightly at her friend's perplexed expression.

"Okay then, next; Sakura, are you are girl?" she asked.

"Um, yes, I'm a girl,"

"Good! Then finally…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ino-chan! You know I don't!" Sakura whined blushing, trying to ignore the invisible needles that kept poking her stomach.

"Alright, then! Congratulations, Sakura! You're in the same category!"

With that, Ino held out a pink object covered with red hearts.

Sakura examined the box as realization dawned upon her.

"Is this….?"

"Happy Valentine's day, Sakura!!" Ino grinned, "Since those jerks are stupid enough to not give us any, I thought it I should give them out! You know, just to us girls!...hey, Sak, are you okay?"

Sakura had her head down, and her body was trembling.

"Saku—ah!"

Suddenly Ino was tackled into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Ino!" Sakura cried, holding onto her best friend.(A/N:"cried" as in "said in a loud voice", not actually crying with the tears)

Ino sighed as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's back.

"Geez, that was your first Valentine's Day chocolate, wasn't it? Come on, Sakura, it's nothing big...

"Hey, you know what? Let's make a promise," Ino said as they broke apart.

"Every year, every Valentine's Day- we'll give each other chocolate as long as we are in the same category, meaning the questions I've asked you. Promise?" she asked as she held out her pinky.

Sakura nodded and held out hers right away.

"Promise. Best friends forever, Ino-chan,"

With that, their fingers intertwined.

XXXxxxx…...S.A.S.U.S.A.K.U...…xxxxXXX

**-12 years later-**

Yamanaka Ino struggled to navigate her way through the busy street as she attempted to catch up to the brunette. After all, today was one of the busiest day in Konoha—Valentine's Day.

Seeing as her target was only moving further away from her, Ino shouted from the top of her lungs.

"TENTEEEEEENNN!!!!"

The said girl swiveled around with ease. When she spotted the waving Ino drowning in the crowd, she stifled a laugh and waited for the blonde to catch up to her.

"It's not_ that_ funny, you know," Ino said glaring when she made her way through.

Tenten only shook her head and grinned.

"Psh. Whatever, Ten, at least I don't get lost in a clothing store. Not even a mall- a _store_," Ino scoffed.

"Hey, the store was BIG! And the hangers were _high_, and—"

"Let's just leave it off at that," she paused, "anyways, here we go—Tenten, are you my friend?"

"Why the hell would I be? Do I even know you?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Ino, hon, I thought we went over that already. Do I need to lecture you about my gender surgery again?

"Lastly—are you single?"

"No, bitch, Neji finally decided to come out of his stupid emo shell, confessed his _undying love_ for me, and we secretly got married just over a month ago, and now I'm pregnant,"

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Congrats, Tenten, you're officially in the same category," Ino announced as she handed over the chocolate, "and really, don't overdo the answers. As funny as they are, people are staring at you, and being single isn't _that bad,_ you know."

Tenten merely shrugged, but in a second beamed at Ino and thanked her.

_Hmm, so I already got __Hinata__ this morning, just got __Tenten__, sent some to __Temari__, …_Ino contemplated as she walked along the crowd, trying to figure out who was left, _alright, only Sakura to go, then I'm DONE!!_

_Perfect timing,_ she thought as she spotted a blob of pink hair among the crowd.

With all her efforts, Ino successfully made her way through the crowd, and to the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura", Ino called out as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She felt Sakura jump under her touch and turn around with a surprised and scared expression on her face.

Though Sakura quickly put on a smile and greeted her warmly, Ino could sense her friend's awkwardness and uncomfortable aura. _Was something wrong?_

"Forehead, you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura only laughed and answered, "Ino, you called me that when we were 12. Come on, we're twenty now. But anyways, yeah, I'm fine, thanks,"

"…if you say so," Ino replied suspiciously, "anyways Sakura—are you my friend?"

"Always have been, and always will be."

"Are you a girl?"

"Psh. You tell me," Sakura scoffed.

"Okay, lastly, are you single?"

"Er, not really…"

"Congratulations, you're in the same—WHAT?!"

Silence passed between them as Ino stared in shock, joy, disappointment, happiness, and disbelief.

Sakura could only stand there, smiling nervously at her (unpredictable) best friend, waiting for the scream to come.

"What.The.Hell?" Ino stated very _calmly,_ stressing every syllable.

"Ehehe…well, um, you see, it sort of happened today, you know, morning-ish, and—"

"Oh my god, who is he? Do I know him? How does he look like? God, I'm so jealous, how did he ask you? Huh? Come on, forehead, you _have _to tell me _everything!_" Ino was now practically bouncing on the spot she stood, shouting in Sakura's face.

"Look, Ino-pig, I'm sort of, um, _busy_ right now, so I'll tell you later, okay?" Sakura excused herself lamely.

Before Ino could protest, Sakura turned to take her leave- then that was when it happened.

A bracelet fell from Sakura's pockets.

But not just _any_ bracelet—a one with a silver chain and a red and white fan charm attached to it.

In short, it was none other than the _Uchiha__ Fan._

_Sasuke_Ino thought, _but__ he's__ been back for __only __six months now!_

Sakura looked absolutely horrified as she swiped the bracelet off the ground and made a dash with a blush on her face. _Damn it, it was supposed to be kept a secret!_

Meanwhile, all Ino could do was stand there, processing everything she had just witnessed into her brain as she watched her best friend run away from her.

When she was snapped back into reality, she yelled after Sakura, huffing, with a wide grin on her face.

"You're not getting _this_ chocolate, forehead, you luck bitch! And you _better __**NOT**_ expect any from me from now on!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Stupid? Naaah. Just a little retarded, that's all. XD Yeah, as you can see, struggling to get through writer's block—but I thought I really had to do something for Valentine's Day, so forced my mind into working. XD

Sorry for not updating lately- read my profile, you'll see what's going on. Also, now my parents think I'm on the computer too much that I have wireless internet back, so they're going to strip me of my computer privileges A LOT. And they DON'T know I write fanfiction, and it HAS to remain a secret- so I'll try to sneak in some writing, but yeah…probably won't be updating for a while. I APOLOGIZE!!!!

Oh, btw, I actually do what Ino does in the story. Or, I mean, Ino's doing what I do, since I wrote the story. ANYWAYS, (gosh I'm confusing myself now) yeah, I actually give out chocolate to my friends every year on Single Awareness Day a.k.a Valentine's Day, and I ask these questions…Tenten's answers inspired by my friend. XD

-If you didn't like the story, don't bother flaming- it's not worth your time typing, nor mine reading. BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME!!!

-If you (surprisingly) liked the story, then don't be shy, and click the li'l button on the bottom that says "GO", and tell me what you thought about the story!!

-**REVIEW or I'll send ITACHI AFTER YOU TO ****PLUCK YOUR EYES**** OUT!!! MWAHAHAHA!! **(lol, j/k j/k…though I might, who knows. :P Oh, and if you're up to date with the actually Graphic Novel, then you would probably get the joke…XD)


End file.
